Painted Skin
by Blahdeedah
Summary: -AU- “If she wasn't a demon, would you love her?” Sakura's eyes sparkled as gazed at her redheaded husband. He didn't reply. He just hugged her, hugged her like he would never let go. SakuxGaaxIno


**I've wanted to write this for quite some time now :D****  
So without any further delay, I give you:**

**~*&*~Painted Skin~*&*~**

**(PAINTED SKIN TAKES INSPIRATION FROM THE MOVIE "PAINTED SKIN" DIRECTED BY GORDON CHAN  
THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN PAINTED SKIN) ^_____^**

* * *

Sun blazing above helmeted heads. Sand scorching below war-bitten feet. Wind stifling as it wavers through the sun-baked air. Many a soldiers trudged through this unforgiving-mistress known as the desert. Their leader, Sabaku no Gaara, was intent on wiping out the nomadic, barbarian tribes that wandered the deserts, pillaging whatever they saw fit to plunder, enslaving whomever they pleased. As the clan leader of Suna, the redhead wouldn't allow such injustice to carry on in his lands. And as the loyal followers of Gaara, the militia bravely trekked on, their minds full of nothing but devotion and orders that they would gladly carry out, even if it meant dying in the process.

xoxoxoxox

Hills rolled and formed in the silent, frost-bitten air of the desert night. The stars shimmered overhead, while the round moon shone with glassy clearness. Below the stardust and moonlight, a tribe of nomadic barbarians celebrated, feasting upon roasted pig, grilled duck, and pastries filled with all kinds of delectable treats. A raging fire blossomed in the centre of the camp, and music and drunken clamors wafted into the otherwise soundless air. The barbarians were no doubt delighting in a previous plunder, which brought them stolen food, land, gold…and women.

As of now, before the wooden throne of the clan leader, a dozen wolf pelts of different colours, sewn together, formed a large carpet upon the sandy floor. And upon this carpet, a woman, blonde hair cascading down the small of her back, blues eyes darting to and fro anxiously, was draped in nothing but a white fur coat that only covered her body, leaving her long legs, slender arms, and pale shoulders gleaming in the moonlight. Although there were plenty of girls and women that were captured by the barbarians, this one stood out far from the rest. It was quite obvious that she was very beautiful, in a way that was almost unnatural. The poor girl sat clutching her own body, sending scared looks around her. Dozens of men, still clothed in light armor, huddled around the carpet, lustfully groping for the young woman. All she could do was flinch and back away, but there was nowhere she could go, no place she could hide. She was the perfect example of the prey being hunted by the predator. And the men loved that.

But before any of them could brush the milky skin of the girl with their calloused fingers, the leader, pomp with black fur lining his armor, stepped forward and kicked any foolish souls who didn't back away fromhis iron-plated boots. He stepped onto the carpet, and scooped the woman up into his arms, rowdy all the while. He was going to take her into his tent, declaring that he would have fun with her. The men cheered him on, raising their fists into the air or thumping their weapons. The pair slipped into the folds of the tent, while the party outside continued to drone on into the night.

Inside, hidden from the expectant eyes of his followers, the beast of a leader flopped the two of them onto his warm, fur mattress. Then, lying beside the girl, propping his head with his hand, he began.

"Stay with me, Ino, love, and I will never let anyone touch you," He's voice was gruff, while he's eyes twinkled with confidence. "It must've been fate that we were to scourge your village tonight, and it must've been fate that I should stumble upon you before any of my men did!"

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on, so be my wife, and I will give you _anything_ you want," His promises came flowing from his mouth. All the while, the demeanor of the young woman had changed completely from a scared rabbit, to a sultry tigress.

"Are you telling the truth?" she purred, her voice matching her now seductive character.

"Yes!" The man urged. "I'll give you jewels, silk, horses…" Then he fiercely thumped his chest. "I'll even give you my heart if it didn't already belong to you!"

At this, Ino smiled - A delicate curve of the lips that held something of a double meaning. Then she leaned forward and placed a perfect hand on his beating heart. Her eyes glimmered, and then she opened her mouth.

"Then give it to me." Upon her whispered words, pain erupted throughout the leader. His eyes bulged, and a gurgled sound rose from his gawking mouth. His heart, once beating and alive, was being slowing ripped from his chest. The last fleeting thought that flashed in his darkening mind was: _Demon…_

Almost on cue, a loud racket formed outside the tent. But it wasn't because the men knew that their leader had just been murdered. It was because a wave of soldiers, led by none other than Gaara of the Sand, had ambushed the barbarians. Their swords and weapons drawn, the soldiers descended on the drunk and confused tribe, easily slashing through barbarian after barbarian.

Gaara had ordered his men to spread out, kill the men, and free the slaves, while he himself glided on trained feet toward the leader's tent. By chopping of the head, the rest of the body would be useless.

The redhead's sword clashed with those outside the tent, then with those inside the tent. Finally, after a skillful show of swordsmanship, he entered the inner chamber, where the first thing that met his senses were a dead man with a bloody chest, and a girl screaming as she tried to back away from the body.

When she felt the presence of another, she snapped her head around, peering with fearful eyes at Gaara. And even though there was a battle going on around him, the redhead couldn't help but stop and take in the girl before him. It was true, Ino was quite beautiful, even as she bore that frightened expression, and her attire didn't help her modesty either.

But only after a moment, barbarians charged into the tent, swords raised high. Gaara twisted around and stabbed one man unmercifully, then swerved around to slash any incoming bodies, while at the same time, hooking a blanket at the end of his long sword and graciously letting it fall onto the nearly naked body of Ino.

By this simple gesture of chivalry, the girl blinked. She gazed on with a longing, almost confused look on her face as she watched Gaara fight off any other barbarians with mastery. Something clicked inside her. _Such bravery…such gentleness….  
_  
After the bodies had piled before the redhead's feet, he turned around and extended a hand toward Ino.

"Come on," He told her, lowering his sword to his side to show her he meant her no harm. But Ino just stared on. She had never felt this way about anyone before, much less a _human_.

"Go on," Gaara urged, though his face was gentle, and he bore a kind smile. From that moment on, Ino's mind was set. And with newfound resolution, she took the redheads hand, and whispered her promise in her mind. _He will be mine, and I will be his.  
_  
The battle ended swiftly afterwards, and the men immediately grew fond of Ino. They completely bought the story she told them, saying that she was the only daughter of the leader of the village the barbarians had just ransacked. And that they killed her entire family, leaving her all alone in the world.

Being completely engrossed with the girl, the men begged Gaara to take her home with them. And Gaara, being a kind leader, and a little fascinated with the girl himself, agreed.

On the road home, they took the horses and camels that had been stolen by the barbarians, and made sure that Ino was the most comfortable. Throughout their journey back, the men entertained her with stories and songs about their lives. The girl nodded and laughed daintily at their jokes, and graced the men with warm smiles at their songs. But she only had eyes for one man. And that one man rode in the front, and had only glanced back once to offer a satisfied smile and chuckle at his men, who were acting like love-sick puppies.  
_  
One day,_ Ino swore. _You will see __**only**__ me.  
_  
Finally, after many rise and falls of the moon and sun, the band reached their destination in high morning: Suna. Located in the middle of the desert, the main source of water was the wide river that flowed through the city. Once inside the city gates, guards offered congratulations, while teems of people lined the streets, cheering and wiping their eyes. People stood from their balconies and threw coloured paper and streamers into the air, while peopleon roofs would offer up their songs to the wind. Everyone was rejoicing to see their men and brave leader safe and sound.

The city of Suna was as different from the desert as sun is from rain. The ground wasn'tjust sandy ground, but actual paved roads, made from gravel and wide, stone slabs. The buildings weren't built with just sand and mud, but stones and bricks and wood. There were inns and schools and lush bamboo gardens that flourished in practically every corner of the city.

At long last, the lengthytrain of soldiers reached the end of the road, which met a large, metal door imprinted with luck and peace characters. It was framed with polished red wood and elaborately decorated with dragons and phoenixes. The gate opened with a great flourish and the courtyard inside burst with even more boisterous cheers.

"Welcome home master!" People shouted as servants rushed forward to relieve the men of their weapons and horses. But one person didn't cheer or shout words of welcome. Instead, that person stood, hands clasped gently in front, head held high, and kept on a dignified air. The only slip of the person's smiling mask was the puffy eyes, ready to burst with tears…tears of happiness.

Gaara noticed that person, and seemed to notice no one else. He almost bounded off his horse, and strode with quick steps toward that person. He placed a gentle kiss on the person's smooth forehead, and clung to the person's soft hands as he kissed the fingers. Gazing into the person's eyes lovingly, he murmured.

"Sakura…"

Sakura was the pink-haired wife of the redhead, as seen by rich silks she wore. The black kimono that adorned her had a slight sheen of sapphire in the light, embroidered with small cranes throughout.  
Underneath, she wore a tighter red and white dress that peeked through around the edges of the kimono. Her hair was worn clean and organized, with her long hair tied in a wide, loose bun which ended whereher shoulders began. Silver ornaments in the shape of seashells kept her hair in the front and back in place.

At the mention of her name, the pink head released her tears, letting them trail down her pale cheeks, and down her quivering chin. She had been so scared that something would happen to her beloved husband while he was in battle. She dropped her head, gazing at their intertwined fingers.

Gaara, noticing her mood, playfully dipped her face back up by the chin, and rested his forehead against hers. He's lips moved, mumbling something that only Sakura could hear. She smiled, and then giggled as she wiped her tears away with her long and wide sleeves. Gaara's own face lightened upon seeing his wife smile, then turned to show Sakura the brave men that had fought alongside him.

The pink haired woman let her eyes swim through all the chaos, never once letting her dazzling smile fade. But almost immediately, her eyes caught sight of a beautiful girl, perched upon a horse. Sakura's smile hitched, and then diminished. Her gaze wavered from her husband, back to the girl, and back to her husband again. But Gaara didn't seem to notice. He seemed completely content and happy to be at home and beside his wife.

So Sakura let it pass, deciding on trusting the redhead. And not wanting to sour his mood, she went about welcoming the men and congratulating them for their courage. Gaara might not have noticed, but Ino did. She most certainly noticed. She noticed the way Gaara looked at her, the way he touched her, the way he said her name.

Ino frowned. This would be harder than she expected.

* * *

**Bwahaha~~~  
Well, what did you think of it?  
This is just the prologue of the story, and I REALLY hope that you guys will continue to read, even if ... -sniff sniff- you don't review. TT_TT  
(It's true what they say though, reviews make you write .)  
So hope you guys enjoyed this!! :]**


End file.
